Eyeglasses are useful for many reasons beyond correcting the vision of the wearer. Tinted eyeglasses protect the wearer from harmful sunrays, safety glasses protect the wearer from flying debris, and Google glass allows the wearer to interact with a computer. In each of these uses, glasses with side shields provide additional benefits, such as increased protection against sunlight or particles coming from side angle. A number of prior art side shield designs clip onto the frame or the arms of the glasses. But these separate sections can be lost or broken more easily. Other prior art side shields that are permanently mounted to the glasses are less fashionable and difficult to store in a sleeve or case.